This is my Sundown
by AWeasley26
Summary: The Aftermath of the war, and how Angelina Deals with what happened.  SPOILER FOR Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

Running around the corner of the castle she felt the desperation rise as the minutes ticked down and the deadline approached. She hadn't seen Fred in at least half an hour, she had to find him, incase the end came. Had to tell him she loved him one last time. After a huge fall out when he left the school suddenly in their last term they had reunited over the summer. Knowing the dark days were sweeping in and time could be limited. Moving into the flat with him and George the three had become inseparable. Declining on offer to play professional Quidditch she' d took on a job working for them in the store during the day, and helping with the effort to fight He who shall not be named at night.

Keeping their live in situation and serious dating status to themselves they'd promised each other a speedy wedding date if they made it. Flinging an unforgivable curse she turned once more heading towards the battlement he had been in charge of.

"Where'd Fred?" she asked skidding to a halt as she spotted a pale Seamus who mutely shook his head.

" I haven't seen him in awhile," he said watching her as she took off once more. IT was like the sands in an hour glass were falling and suffocating her. The minutes suffocating her as she struggled through bodies, and skirmishes, searching for the one familiar face she needed to see before midnight.

Bursting into a hallway she froze at the site of red heads all gathered together kneeling and leaning over a still form. Fighting down bile as her stomach clenched she made her way over to them slowly trembling as she took in each face. Charlie, Molly, Ginny…. Bill….. Geaorge…. Seeing them all turn to face her she realized she was screaming.

"No… No," She whispered shaking her head as she backed up and George stood.

"Angelina…" he whispered voice low and soothing as if she was a wounded animal.

"I need to see," She whispered rushing forward as he caught her around the waist supporting her as her legs turned in to jello. Just last night they'd been laughing together. Making love as the un come up and wondering why they'd wasted so much time getting together during school. The wasted time hurt more now as George helped her over to the body that lay too still. The family making room to add her into the inner circle knowing instinctively there'd been more to them than they'd ever suspected. Even in death his face held a smile. Like there was one last joke to be made before the end. Helping her lower to the ground George took her trembling hand in his and added her as she touched his face for the last time memorizing ever last detail.

Leaning in to kiss her lovers cooled lips one last time she pulled back wiping her eyes as she collected herself enough to turn to George.

" I am so sorry," She whispered running a hand through his ginger locks as they shared a look. No one else could understand that they'd lost a piece of themselves today. Not just a sibling, a son, or a friend, but a piece of their heart and soul.

" I- I don't know, " he whispered shaking his head as she clenched her jaw drawing her strength around herself. He'd made her promise if anything happened to him, she'd be there for George.

"We see this to the end, and then…. We worry about picking up the pieces later," She whispered as he nodded.

Moving apart they stood as the others followed suit leaving to fight once more in pairs. George stuck beside her for the rest of the battle, fighting back to back as they flung unforgivable curses and sustained hits. Bruised, battered, and exhausted they gathered in the great hall to witness the demise of the dark wizard who'd taken so much from them. Feeling numb as everyone gathered together in celebration she stepped back ready to wander off when George grabbed her wrist to halt her travel from the group. He' d promised his brother if anything happened to him he'd take care of her. It was a promise he'd honor in his brother's memory.


	2. A Step in the Right Direction

One Month after the Funeral

Standing in front of the building she and Fred once called home Angelina found her self-grateful for the hand knitted scarf and sweater with an A on the front from Mrs. Weasley. After the funeral the family had taken her into their fold full force allowing her to stay as she and George tried to get a handle on their new reality. Looking down at the shiny ring that was now nothing more than a memento of what could have been she closed her eyes against the sadness that often times threatened to overwhelm her.

"You ready to go inside?" George asked looking up at the building from his position beside her. Fred's will had named her partner in his stead, and they'd made the decision to reopen the store. Allowing him to live on the way he deserved. For George it was kind of like flying blind without his brother constantly at his side, but having Angelina there eased the act just a bit. She' d become almost like a third twin over the years.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She said honestly giving him a faint smile as he nodded and took her hand in his as they apparated inside.

Griping his hand tightly in hers she felt him squeeze gently before letting go as they explored the storeroom. There were products stocked high just as they left them except for now they were covered with dust, and unloved looking. Running her hands over the Skiving snack boxes she shook her head, this were what had started everything really. The first time they' d marketed their wares to students and realized the demand. Smiling at the memory she took out her wand scourgifying as the dust disappeared. Moving from display to display she did the same as tears began to trail down her cheeks. She could make the store as good as new, but it would never be quite the same without Fred.

Turning to see George doing the same thing on the other side of the room she smiled as she was taken back to her first trip to their store.

_Stepping off the train she felt her heart jump in her chest as she spotted Fred leaning against a pillar a few feet away, the mischievous smile on his face, and a dragon skin jacket on his torso. He'd told her the business was doing well, but she'd have never expected this. _

"_Hello my Angel," he said softly grinning as she threw her arms around him in an exuberant hug . _

" _I missed you so much Fred, never leave me alone that long again," she said sighing as she inhaled his unique scent and found comfort in his warmth. It'd been miserable trudging through school each day with out her light beside her. Fred always found a way to make things a little better, and without him life had been gray and murky. If she'd ever doubted their lasting power after school that had sealed it for her. They'd do what they had to do to make it work. _

" _I missed you to Angel, ready to see the shop?" he asked following her to collect her bags as she nodded. Her parents were off together now that she was out of school. Seeing the world on a long deserved vacation they said. She knew it was their fear of what to come that made them wish for some private time, but she'd kept that knowledge to herself. _

_Nodding her agreement she held his hand as she and her things had apparated to the store. _

"_Here it is," he said beaming as her jaw dropped open. There were stands and displays piled high with colorful boxes, and rows of candies, some she recognized, and others she knew had to be new creations. _

"_Wow, this is… amazing," she whispered as he grinned. _

"_We even have a muggle section for guys like dad," He said making her grin as he pointed out a small area towards the rear. She'd been furious with him for leaving, but seeing this now she knew it had been the only choice he could make. Seeing the apology in her eyes he smiled leaning in to capture her lips with a gentle kiss before pulling away. _

"_It's having you here that makes my dream complete," He said making her blush as she snuggled into him knowing she was home.  
_

"You all right?" George asked bringing her back into the present with his voice as she looked up and nodded sniffing slightly as she wiped away her tears.

"As much as I can be," she said as he nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't feel quite right being here does it?" he asked as she shook her head.

" I was just remembering the first time he brought me here after graduation…. you've both come so far," she said thinking of the room in the back and the defensive tools they'd created and the Ministry had bough in bulk.

"It was a way for us personally to help fight the good fight…" he whispered shaking his head. His brother had given his last breath fighting the good fight.

"So , what do we do next?" She asked seeing his eyes darken as the sadness rose once more.

"Well… we could check in the back tidy up there, and take a new inventory, and then I suppose we should think about having some sort of grand reopening type of thing," he said as she nodded her agreement. After moving in she'd helped a lot with their marketing and design.

" A grand opening sale sounds like a great idea, we can put out flyers, and adds," She said leading the way in to the back as they focused their mind on business matters. That was much safer, and easier to do.

Emerging from the storeroom exhausted but feeling like they were taking the first step towards healing.

"Well… I think we've done enough for today," George said as she nodded trying not to let her eyes look upward. They hadn't talked about going up to their old flat, and honestly she wasn't sure she was ready. Some how being in the house they'd shared would make things truly final.

"Back to the Burrow?" he asked as she nodded grateful he'd allowed her to gracefully bow out.

"Tomorrow we'll tackle upstairs," he said as she nodded.

"Tomorrow," she whispered wrapping an arm around him as they aparated back to the burrow.


	3. Re Learning Laughter

A/n:

Wow guys I posted this only to realize I had forgotten to thank those of you who were reading and reviewing. I'm sharpening my skills to write a novel of my own and I appreciate all the comments you leave.

Mackgirl Thanks so much for continuing to read and review and :Dough: I had a Homer moment with dear Ginerva's name :Shakes head: Shame on me

Singing Bird812- I hope you like the next chapter as well as the others.

AngelFace 04 - I'm glad you saw them working together too. I just saw that as being how Fred would have wanted it. The people he loved most working together.

KSP33- I didn't' go with a one shot for this piece. I hope you've enjoyed the rest of the story as much as you did the intro, and man I hear you on the PDHD. My stories are my way of combating it to.

The hardest part of the day was waking up. Because that was when you remembered all over again , the lose cutting at you like shards of glass as you told your self it would get easier. Months later Angelina could only say she wouldn't have made it without George. Looking over to the twin bed a few feet away she smiled at the ginger hair that peeked from beneath the blankets. They'd taken to rooming together in the twins old room when they found neither could sleep apart, and their nightly wandering had kept others awake and worried.

They contained their wandering to the room they shared now letting the others think they were better for peace of mind. Maybe one day they would begin to heal but for now they were still dealing with grief. It was like a never-ending wave threatening to crush them, but they had one another to cling to.

The other came around often, Alicia, Katie, and Lee, but mostly it was just them It was better not that they were opening the shop and would have something to keep themselves occupied but she wasn't looking forward to today. Today would be personal.

"Oy Angelina, you up?" George asked voice muffled by the layers of blanket he was wrapped in.

"Yeah," She said sighing as he wiggled his way out and turned to face her.

"You ready for today?" he asked as she shook her head. The best thing about George was she could be honest about her feelings. She didn't have to put on a front when he'd only see through it.

"Not really but, I don't think its one of those things you're ever really ready for," She said honestly as he nodded his agreement. Lying in silence for a few more moments she was the first to push back the covers and stand up.

"We should get down to breakfast before they worry," She whispered sighing as she moved to the closet and dug out jeans and a t-shirt adding underwear before heading to the bathroom.

Watching her leave as he set on the edge of his bed George lowered his hands to his head. Today was going to be hard for them both, but he knew it was time to start moving past the stalemate they'd come to. He'd never really be the same, but having her here did help. She had always rounded out the duo and now she helped fill a part of the gaping holed Fred's death had left. He had nightmares about the day she decided to leave the burrow and move on with her life, or marry. Shaking his head he stood. Best to tackle one thing at a time. Mentally taking note of the fact that she'd grabbed a red t-shirt he did the same seeking what comfort he could in the uniformity he'd once shared with Fred.

Looking up as George and Angelina walked in last to the table Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but smile sadly. Having her here helped ease the wound loosing Fred had left, but it hurt at the same time. A double edge sword, but a pain she gladly bore when she saw how much she helped George.

"Good Morning," She said as they replied in like sitting at the table across from Jenny and Ron Charlie and Percy who was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Bout time you guys got here we're bloody starving," Ron said digging in as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"When aren't' you starving Ron?" She asked as he ignored her digging into the kippers their Mother had set out.

Exchanging an amused look Ang and George filled their plated as the conversation flowed. Ginny would head back to Hogwarts soon; Ron was planning to help with the shop once they had it ready to reopen, and was looking for a flat to share with Harry.

Percy had begun to work with the ministry again rebuilding it from the inside and he and Charlie both stayed her a few nights a week knowing it made their Mother happy to have them all under one roof.

"So when are you planning on reopening the store?" Percy asked as they exchanged a look before George spoke.

"We're thinking of having a grand opening in two weeks, right before Hogwarts goes back," he said as they all nodded.

"We're going to do a big advertisement campaign," Angelina said grinning as she thought of the clever slogans she'd been thinking up.

" I can tell by that look you have something brewing," Molly said smiling at the girl who was fast becoming a member of the Weasely family by everything but name.

" A few things," She said snatching the last pancake off the plate before Ron could get it. Sticking out her tongue as he gave her a mock glare she laughed, shocked at the sound of it. It'd been too long since she'd done that.

"Okay well I'm off Mum," Percy said kissing his mom on the cheek as he gave them all a quick wave before using the floo network via the fire place.

"And I'm next," Charlie said aparting as his Mother's yell to put his dishes in the sink went un heard.

"That boy always had the bloody best timing when it came to not hearing what I said," She said shaking her head as the others hid their laughter.

"Guess we're next," George said watching Ang put their dishes in the sink as she nodded and they shrugged on their Lettered Jackets.

"See you for dinner Mum," George said as she gave a wave and they disappeared with a loud crack reappearing in front of the store.

"Now or never Georgie," She said taking the lead as she headed inside and up the stairs.

The air was stale as they entered the flat with everything sitting just the way they'd left it. Almost like a moment had been frozen in time, and any minute now Fred would appear.

"Even empty all this time it doesn't look as bad as it did before you moved in," George said teasingly breaking the tension as she shook her head as they both remembered her grand entrance in to the Weasley flat.

"_Hey Forge, I forgot to tell you I asked Ang to move in!" Fred yelled making George look up from the noted he'd been looking over for a new product ideal. _

"_Yay? What did she say?" _

"_She said okay." _

"_Well when's she moving in?" He asked half shocked that Angelina had actually agreed. Those two had a push and pull relationship that was entertaining to watch. _

" _Today," he said as George jumped up. _

"_Bloody hell man! Why didn't' you say something sooner? She's going to kill us when she see's this place!" He said looking around at the clothes that were draped over the furniture and littering the floor. The bathroom hadn't been touched in weeks, and the kitchen was a disaster area. _

"_Its not so bad is it?" Fred asked pausing to actually look around as George shook his head. _

_Opening his mouth to answer he was interrupted by a loud crack as Angelina appeared in their living room with two suitcases in hand . Tensing he winced as her jaw dropped and she turned to Fred with fire burning in her dark eyes. _

"_FREDRICK WEASLEY!" She said shaking her head. _

"_I would've cleaned up but I didn't know you were coming Ang, I'm sorry," George said setting her off again. _

"_YOU DIDN"T TELL HIM!" She yelled pausing when George burst in to laughter. This was going to be more fun than he thought. No one ever told his brother off like Angelina, and with the way his head could inflate at times he needed it. Laughing harder when his brother glared at him he shook his head. _

"_Welcome home Angelina," he said as she rolled her eyes setting her suitcases down as she rose her wand looking like a lieutenant going in to battle. _

"Don't' just stand there help me," She said beginning her cleaning charms as they joined in.

"That was a grand welcome to my new place," Angelina said rolling her eyes as he grinned.

"Can't say you didn't know what you were in for from the start," he said as she snorted.

" I knew what I was in for from the first moment I met you in First year and you freaked the girls out with your rubber spider grinning at me before you two scurried off." She said shaking her head as they walked around the apartment together.

" We didn't get you though," he said shaking his head as she smiled sadly.

" I was the youngest of three brothers, Id' been there and done that, besides spiders never bothered me," She said saddened once more by the heavy losses she'd suffered. Kale, and Ranger were still alive, but Chev had died, tortured by death eaters for information he never gave.

"Well they taught you well because if I remember correctly you were in on quite a few of our pranks at Hogwarts," he said as she laughed.

" I like to think of myself as the mysterious third party," She said as he chuckled.

" I don't know where to start," She said shaking her head. It felt wrong to take any of it away. Like they'd be forgetting Fred some how if they were to box anything up.

" Whose to say we couldn't just clean?" he asked quietly.

"And leave it as it?"

"For now," he whispered as she nodded.

Cleaning they shared the memories that surfaced finding more laughter than tears was to be had. Their time in the flat had been almost golden, as if nothing going on outside could enter their sanctuary.


	4. Forging Forward

A/N: I guess the Creative juices are flowing for this story because I just can't stop typing. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing I'm liking how this story is developing and I hope you do to.

mytondeftiger : Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're liking the flow, there's a few twists coming up I hope people will enjoy was well.

" Forging " Forward

Running a hand over her face Angela sipped on the now tepid tea determined to finish the flyer arrangements before she gave in to sleep. Things were coming together quickly, and if they still wanted to open on their set date she needed to get these outs tomorrow. She'd always enjoyed art, drawing, and creating images from nothing. It was the reason why she was so good at charms. She made people see what she wanted them to and not necessarily what was actually there. Standing she stretched looking over to see George working on his latest creations coughing crackles. A crunchy chocolate that would make it seem as though you had a cold and get you out of class or allow you to stay home from work. There was nothing more convincing than a bad cough and thanks to his studying Ron and Ginny had been walking around whopping for days until he figured out the antidote.

"How's it going over there?" She asked as he looked up from his tinkering and grinned.

"Real good, I think this'll be a big hit, though I almost think they're missing something," he said shaking his head.

"What you want them to actually crackle like fire works or something?" She asked in jest as his eyes grew wide.

"Perfect! I'm going to head down to the workshop!" He said apparating as she shook her head.

"Me and my big mouth," She mumbled smiling. It was good seeing him like this. It was a step towards the person he'd been once. Though they were still at the burrow they spent a lot of time at the Flat above the store, and some how it seemed to help. It was almost as if Fred's energy lingered more here in the place he'd been most before his death.

Turning back to the flyers she grinned as she put the last touches on them and smiled. Fred would be proud, and at the end of the day that was the only thing they wanted from the work they were putting in to the store. Storing everything in a folder to be taken to the printers and sent to the Daily Prophet, and the Quibbler. Luna was doing pretty well working for her Father these days and had offered to run their specials free. Luna was a little Loony but she was loyal as hell, and stopped by occasionally " Just to make sure they were all right." Thinking of her lilting accent and spacey blue eyes Angelina couldn't help but smile. She was seeing Neville Long bottom of all people. What the two had in common she couldn't say, but they seemed to make each other happy.

Neville was actually seeing the world studying rare plants and writing about them. It seemed he was destined to be an author as well as hero. Shaking her head as he was taken back to the dark days and how he'd stood up , dispatching of Nigan so gallantly. He had done his parents proud, and his feisty grandmother too. Moving over to the bed she laid down resting her eyes as she waited for George to resurface.

"I've got it ANG!" He said frowning when he didn't find her at the desk where he'd last scene her.

"Where'd you go?" he asked moving into the living room and pass the empty bathroom.

Stepping into the bedroom he smiled as he spotted her sprawled across the bed , sleeping peacefully. Her face was completely different when she was asleep, totally relaxed and open, more like it had always been before. The one thing he'd always admired and enjoyed about Angelina Johnson was her frank nature and honesty. Though it could come across as brutal and she was misjudged for being cold you always knew where you stood, that you could count on her, and that she wouldn't lie. Of course the fact that she was gorgeous had never hurt either. Grinning he shook his head as he thought back to fifth year at Hogwarts.

"_What do you think everyone's been up to this summer?" Fred asked craning his neck as he tried to spot their friends in the crowded train station. _

" _I don't know , Alicia vacationed with her family in France somewhere I think, Lee spent most of the time on the beach , I'm not sure about Katie, but I think Angelina said something about quidditch camp," he said as Fred shook his head. _

"_Bloody hell how much better could the girl get? She's going to play pro for sure," he said as George nodded his agreement. Quidditch was her passion as much as it was Olivers' only she wasn't quite as obsessed. Something he knew would change if she ever made captain. _

"_We have big plans for this year," Fred said grinning as his brother nodded. They'd gotten their hands on the Marauders map in the middle of last year, and now that they had it from the start they were planning on more mischief with less getting caught. _

"_We have to top last year," he said as Fred nodded. _

"_Ofcourse Forge," _

" _Wouldn't have it any other way," he finished. _

"_Bloody Hell!" Fred said jaw dropping as he looked over George's shoulder. _

_Raising an eyebrow he turned his head and felt like he'd been sucker punched. Angelina had changed a lot over the summer. The coal black hair she normally wore in braids was down and swirling around her shoulders silky and soft looking. She'd grown into her_ _face and the lips that were once too big were now just right and slightly glossy in a mesmerizing sort of way. _

" _I think camp agreed with her," Fred whispered as they took in her endlessly long legs, and suddenly developing chest. _

" _I think do Gred," he said as they turned to look at each other. Normally they didn't like the same girls. This was a first. _

" _I saw her first," he said as George shook his head. _

"_Come off it, that's no way to decide, she's always been both our friend," He said as Fred nodded. _

"_True," he said turning to him with a grin. _

"_Rock paper scissor," he said as he brother agreed. _

" one,,, two,,, three," he said as scissors and rock made Angelina Fred's and he was left to see how the other girls had faired over the summer.

Coming out of the memory he shook his head. They'd never told Angelina about that, and a good thing too cause she would have bashed their head in and gone off about how Girl were not property. Glancing around the flat he nodded his head. Tonight was as good as any other to start their independence. They would spend their first night away from the burrow.

"Angelina," he whispered shaking her gently.

"hmmm?"

"Roll over," he said taking off her shoes and eased the cover over her.

"We staying here?" she asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah," he said as she hummed once more before turning her head and drifting back off.

"Night Lina," he whispered bending to kiss her forehead before he moved to his own bed just across the room.

The only change they'd made was moving their beds in to the same reason. After everything was said and done they were uncomfortable being out of each others line of vision for long periods of time. A condition that had started just after Fred's death at Hogwarts when they had finished the battle fighting side by side. The theory was if they could see each other they knew they were well and whole. It was something they would have to work on to grow out of, but for now they were content to let it be.

Kicking off his sneakers he stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers before climbing into bed. It was odd lying in his old bed as he drifted off to sleep but it felt right some how like it was time. Closing his eyes he swore he could feel Fred's presence.

" I know you're here guiding us Gred," he whispered closing his eyes as he found peace for the first time in a long time.


	5. A crack in the Armor

A/n:

Thanks once more to everyone reading and reviewing

MackGirl: I'm glad you're still liking the direction its going in ! I'm really excited about the things I have planned next.

A Crack In the Armor

Waking as the alarm chimed she moaned. It was an early morning, and it would be an even longer day. After two weeks of busting their bums they were reopening the store. She was excited, but feeling slightly under the weather from the late nights, lack of sleep and poor eating habits they'd taken on recently. George seemed to be flourishing though now that he had something to focus his energy on. They were still at the Burrow most nights but they did stay at the flat occasionally. No one had said anything, but she got the feeling it made them feel better to see them branching out. Reaching her hand from beneath the covers she hit the snooze button indulging in another fifteen minutes before pulling her body from the bed.

"Your up?" She asked surprised to see an all ready-dressed George in the kitchen concocting, and she used the word because whatever he had on the stove was certainly… a creation.

"Yeah sleep was fleeting last night so I figured I might as well just get up," he said as she nodded rubbing her eyes as she took a seat at the table smiling her thanks when he sat a hot cup of tea in front of her She was a terror before her first dose of caffeine, and after the past few months they had come to know each other extremely well.

" You want anything to eat" he asked stirring the … omelet that seemed to have everything in their fridge in it.

"Just toast please," She said feeling her stomach lurch. She didn't' know why she was so nervous. The hard part was done, and with the store such a success before there was no reason for it to not be now. Shaking her head she sipped on her tea grimacing. Was it always this bitter?

"What's wrong?" He asked as she shook her head.

" I think I've been drinking this green flavor too much, I'll just have some of your coffee," She said moving to pour a cup as he flipped the omelet and went to put her toast in the toaster.

"You sure your okay, you look… peaked," he said narrowing his eyes as she shook her head waving him off.

"Just a case of the nerves," She admitted as he grinned.

"Aah so she's not completely unshakeable," he teased as she rolled her eyes.

"Awwh come of it, " She said ribbing him gently as he smiled, the first real smile she'd seen from him in a long time.

" It'll be fine," he said as she nodded.

" I know, I guess its just the build up to this moment hitting me all at once, I mean can you believe it George? We did it, we have the store up and ready to go before the kids go back to school," She said shaking her head as he beamed.

"After all those late nights and long days we put in what else could have happened, besides you know we Weasleys can do anything we put our minds to, Same as you Johnson's" he said as she nodded. It was nice way of saying they were both bull headed, but she wouldn't disagree when it was true.

" Grabbing her toast as he moved to the table with his omelet like creation she spread on strawberry jam as he took a hearty bite making her want to gag. Had the boys always been this disgusting? It hadn't bothered her so much before, and there had been two of them. Shaking her head she took a seat across from him sipping on the coffee as she ate her toast slowly, glad the bread seemed to be settling her stomach.

" How's the coffee?" George asked nodding to her mug.

"Much better, I think I'm having tea overload," She said as he nodded and a comfortable silence fell between them.

"I'm going to shower and dress, and then we can head down and do the last minute prepping?" She said as he nodded.

Heading to the closet she took out a pair of dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt they had printed up that advertised the shop.

Taking a quick shower she felt tears well as she thought about Fred. He should be here right now helping them and yet he wasn't. Letting her tears wash away with the water she tried to get a handle on her emotions. They were everywhere right now, which made no sense. They'd made it past the hardest part and yet now she was choosing to fall apart.

"Help me get through this opening Fred," She whispered placing her head on the cool tile as she took a deep sobering breath. Pulling herself together she stepped from the shower drying off and getting dressed as she came out of the bathroom with a smile for George.

"Feeling better?" he asked as she nodded.

Dressed alike they headed down to the shop straightening and stocking until they opened the store a few hours later.

"Wow it's really crazy in here," Alicia said walking up beside her as she restocked skiving snack boxes.

" I know we're getting a great response," She said glad they had all showed up to support them. She had seen people she hadn't seen since the battle at Hogwarts. There was the usual crew of Lee, Katie Bell and Alicia, but all of the Weasleys, Oliver wood, and Harry made it out as well as other Hogwarts' students who had a special discount.

"You guys deserved it for all the hard work you put in," She said making her smile.

" I'm just glad it's all working out," She said moving over to help more customers before Alicia could deepen the conversation. There was a specific look people got just before they asked her if she was okay, and with the way the day had started. It was the last conversation she needed to be getting into.

The rest of the day was fairly busy with people in and out usually buying at least one item even if it was small.

"Not a bad day's work partner," George said moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders as they hit a lull in business in the late afternoon.

"Not bad at all," She said leaning her weight into him. She was back to feeling under the weather, though she didn't' want to tell him that. It was just the two of them and Ron who had taken his lunch with Hermione and Harry about a half an hour earlier.

"What do you say we grab some lunch while we can?" he asked gesturing upstairs as she nodded.

" I'll be right back , Mum said she left us some sandwiches in the fridge," He said apparting and re appearing a few minutes later with an impromptu picnic of turkey sandwiches and potato chips.

"Here sit while you can," he said pulling out a stool as he hopped onto the counter.

Eating slowly they relaxed as they watched the door for customers, and she found she felt better with something in her stomach. This week she'd take better care of herself and hopefully fight off the sickness. She wasn't' sick often and she hated the weakened state a cold or the flu left you in.

"Why don't you head up when Ron gets back? I know you weren't feeling all that great this morning," He said watching her with a worried expression. She always seemed so strong he never thought about her possibly pushing her self. She was spread pretty thin and it was starting to show.

"But what about you?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I'll be fine, there's only about an hour and a half left until we close anyway," He said as she nodded sipping on her water as she mulled it over in her head.

"All right I think I'll head up and take a nap, but call me back down when you count out tonight," She said as he nodded his agreement.

Watching her walk up the back stairs he frowned. Seeing her like this made him feel even more protective than he all ready did. Fred had entrusted her well being to him if anything should happen to him , and after the past few months together he felt a deep bond with the coco skinned woman.

"Where's Angelina?" Ron asked appearing in the store as he cleaned up their half eaten food. He needed to make sure she ate more .

" Ang was feeling under the weather so I sent her upstairs to rest a while," He said as Ron tensed.

"She's sick?" he asked worried.

" Just coming down with a cold maybe," he said as he nodded relaxing.

"Oh well that'll pass soon then," he said taking off his coat and moving to hang it on the coat hanger in the storage room.

"How has she been?" Ron asked gauging him for a reaction as he waited to see how he'd react. He really wanted to ask him how he was handling things, but better to start small and work his way up.

" I mean for the most part… okay, I think , I think she spends her time trying to be strong for me while I do the same for her and then we sort of meet in the middle," he said shaking his head wondering if it would make since to Ron. Neither of them was really okay, but they were just making it, which was all anyone could ask for them three months later.

"Makes Sense," Ron said nodding as he busied himself with straightening the display they were standing near.

He didn't have to ask his brother anything when the pain was still there to see in his once laughing eyes. He was depressed, but not dwelling on it because of Angelina. He knew he had another person's welfare to see to and it made all the difference. It was frightening knowing one person was all that stood between his brother and a sinking well of despairing depression. Heaven help them if anything every happened to her.


	6. Trouble Brewing

Looking up as Angelina laughed he frowned at the site of Oliver Wood. He'd been around here a lot lately, though he couldn't say why exactly. There had never been anything between the two of them other than friendship, and there was no way he'd be trying to make the moves on her this close to Fred's death. It had barley been three months ago. Shaking his head as he watched them talk more he bite back a growl. He was standing too close to her crowding her personal space as he spoke in a low whisper that had her shaking her head no. It was obvious he wanted her to do something and she didn't agree. It was the same conversation a couple times a week, but she never told him what it was about, and he never asked though he hated even this tiny separation.

"Ya know you could just ask her," Ron said walking thorough the curtain with boxes from the storeroom.

"Ask who what?" he asked dragging his gaze away from the two a few feet away.

"Ask Angelina what Wood keeps coming in her and bothering her about," He said as George scowled.

"Since when are you an expert?" he asked as Ron shrugged.

" Since I realized what a stupid git I was about the whole Hermione thing, all that time wasted because I couldn't open my bloody mouth," he said shaking his head as he moved over to restock the Coughing Crackles that had been a huge success.

"Awwh Bugger off," George mumbled not wanting to her another word about how great things were going with his little brother and his girlfriend. He really was happy for them, but there was only so much "Hermione says" a bloke could take. Especially when he was all ready irked.

"Excuse me , I'm looking for something for my littler brother," a feminine voice said making him swear mentally as he turned from Wood and Angelina. He'd just been about to use one of his extendable ears to have a listen to their conversation.

" I can help you with that," he said moving from behind the counter to talk to the blonde who looked about his age.

"So what kind of jokes does your brother like?" he asked figuring that was a good way to lead her in the right direction.

"Oliver I'm sorry , but my answer is still no, and if you come back in a day a week or a month it'll still be the same thing," She said shaking her head as he sighed.

" I don't see why Ang," he said as she frowned. Was he so daft that's he couldn't see this was her home now, her new life, and she wasn't about to leave it for anything, it was her anchor.

"Because this is my life now, and I'm not going to leave it or George," She said pointedly as he shook his head. Did honestly think she'd go off and abandon him?

"I'll be back Angelina, just think about it some more,' He said as she rolled her eyes. Wood was aptly named because when he set his mind to it he was as unmovable as a tree trunk!

Waving him off she moved from the display as he apparted and looked up to see George busy with a pretty blonde girl who reminded her of Fleur. Smiling as she remembered the time they had referred to her as Phlegm she shook her head. Funny how quickly things could change. She'd stood up in a way that made them respect her, though it was grudgingly. Stiffening as the girl batted her eyelashes and flashed a flirty smile she held her breath she waited to see how he'd respond. They'd never really talked about permanent arrangements, and if he were to fall in love or start dating he'd want to change their arrangement. It was selfish of her to even think, but she needed him. Relaxing when he responded in a polite business like manner she let out the breath she'd been holding.

The situation would hold for now. But sooner or later they'd have to talk about the future.

The future, it was amazing she could even see that far ahead when for a while it had been very bleak.

"Oy Angelina, lunch?" he asked after ringing the blonde up and waving her off.

"Yeah," She said shaking her head as they apparated upstairs and she did a spell to start pasta and garlic bread.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked rummaging in the fridge as she pulled out a bottle of water for herself.

" Butter beer," her said as she nodded pouring him a glass as he moved back over to the couch.

She needed to tell him what was going on soon. He hadn't said anything to her, but she knew the secrecy would drive a wedge between them before long. Sighing she rested her head against the couch as he flipped through the television.

"So Woods becoming a regular," He said as she rolled her eyes.

" A regular pest," She mumbled shaking her head.

She'd tell him all about it tonight. No need to drop the bomb now when they just had to go back and work for the rest of the day.

"I don't' think I've heard a female describe him quite that way," he said grinning as she wrinkled her nose.

"I admire his quidditch skill, but I was never a member of the Hogwarts fan club he had," She said shaking her head as she remembered the many drool sessions Alicia and Katie had over their captain.

"you were just as bad as he was as Captain," He said as he turned to him and scowled.

"I was not , you take that back George Weasley!" she said as he shook his head.

"It's true," He said laughing when she playfully shoved him.

"Awwh Shove off," She said getting up to get their food.

Grinning at her over their food he treaded lightly as he tried to figure out if she was really cheesed at him or not. She didn't get truly upset often, but when she did it was like a bomb exploding. She wasn't' someone you wanted to be enemies with. Heading back down they waved Ron off early closing down and cashing out and tidying up before they headed upstairs. The flat was home now, though they visited the Burrow often with occasional over night stays. Shifting her weight from side to side she nibbled her bottom lip as she tried to remember how she should bring everything up. Feeling her stomach clench she sucked in air as her stomach churned.

"You okay?" George asked turning to look at her tense face as she shook her head no and made a mad dash for the bathroom reaching the toilet just in time to empty her stomach. Closing her eyes against the tears that spilled out and made their way down her cheeks she heaved until there was nothing left in her stomach. Unsure if she was finished she slid down beside the toilet spitting as she wiped her mouth with toilet paper and flushed.

"Angelina do you need me!" George asked from just out side the door.

"No," She chocked out getting to her feet shakily as she moved over to the sink to rinse out her mouth. Stepping back to brush her teeth she paused in mid struck as a thought struck. She'd been so wrapped up in her grief she'd forgotten about everything else, but now reality was hitting.

"Oh my god," She whispered stunned.

Standing outside the bathroom door George couldn't help but pace nervously. He'd always ribbed Percy for it, but now he understood. It was a way to do something even when the situation was out of your hands. One minute she'd been fine and the next she was racing for the bathroom. She'd been sick a while back, but no bug went away after a few days only to come back a month later...or did it? What if she had something really bad? Panicking at the thought of losing her he told him self-Fate wasn't that cruel. Taking her would be like kicking a man when he was down, and he and Fred had always had good Karma. All they'd ever really wanted to do was make people laugh. Running a hand through his ginger locks he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Right now he was "Borrowing trouble", and using his Mother's eccentric quotes which meant he was really bad off.

Looking up as the door was flung open he watched her swallow nervously.

"We need to talk," She said making the color drain from his face.


	7. A Ray of Light

A Ray of Light

"W-what's wrong?" he asked nervously as she moved over to the couch perching on the edge like a bird ready to take flight any moment.

" I know Oliver's been in a lot, and you're probably wondering what he wants. Well he wants me to go back to Quidditch," She said as his eyes grew huge. Going Pro had always been her dream. How could he have expected her to just forget about it forever?

"That's always been your dream," He whispered as she shook her head in agreement.

"Once, but not any more," She said honestly as he let out a breath he'd been holding feeling like a completely selfish git. What kind of friend was happy when their best mate gave up on a life long goal they'd been striving toward. Especially when it was one they could reach.

" I don't' want to leave the shop, your family or you, this is my home now ," She said shaking her head as he opened his mouth to protest.

"What does he say?"

"He says the war wrecked quidditch teams every where and I could easily get a position on the field or even coaching, but just the thought of being out there without …." She said trailing off as he slid her hand in his own giving it a gentle squeeze. He understood, it would feel off.

" I could come to the games some if you wanted,' he said as she shook her head.

" Its not just not having him , it was always the three of us out there for Quidditch, and now it just … it would never feel right… I spent most of 7th year depressed after you two left and I know getting back on the field now would be more of the same , only multiplied," She said shocking him.

He knew she'd had an awful go of it after they left, but she didn't' realize he was partially to blame too. Maybe they'd shared a bond even before this.

"So he thinks you'll change your mind then?" he asked thinking of Woods sporadic appearances as she nodded.

"He does , but he'll get the picture soon enough," She said making him smile.

Knowing he wasn't a threat changed everything.

"I've just felt awful keeping everything from you, but I didn't want to upset you if I didn't' have to," She said as he looked into her eyes.

"I always want to know what's going on wither it'll upset me or not," He said as she nodded.

"We're partners now , and partners split everything fifty , fifty, you're my best mate Lina," he said as he smiled.

"You're my best mate too George… Lina?" She asked as he nodded. He would never call her Angel, that had been Fred's name , so he had to come up with something new.

"Was that what was bothering you?" he asked surprised keeping a secret would make her literally sick to her stomach.

"Oh there was one more thing," She said as he nodded.

" I think I'm pregnant, well time to start dinner," She said slipping her hand from his as she stood quickly and moved over to the kitchen waving her wand.

"WHAT!" He asked as the words registered and she back toward her nervously looking around the room.

"Well I realized today I've been… missing a certain monthly visitor and at first I thought it was stress until just now," She said gesturing toward the bathroom as his mouth flopped open and closed like a fish. A baby, Fred's baby! A part of his brother that would live on! He was ecstatic but terrified! She was only nineteen! She didn't' need to be a mother all ready, and her waist was so tiny what it something went wrong?

"We need a healer," he said as she nodded.

" I think it would be best to make an appointment- " She said stopping in mid sentence when he apparated and she found herself taking to thin air. What the hell was that boy off to?

Re appearing with a large crack and a flushed face he took her hand.

"He said with you being three months apparting is a bad ideal so we'll have to take a car, they ordered one for us," he said as she tried to take everything in . Just like a Weasley to take over the situation and have your head spinning so you didn't know if you were coming or going.

"What do you mean? You talked to someone all ready?" She asked as her stomach clenched. This was really happening.

"I went to St. Mungos and they said they could take you as soon as we arrive,' he said as she shifted her weight nervously toying with the hem of her shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Some how it wasn't' really…"real" until now, but what if it's true George? What if I'm carrying Fred's baby right now?" She asked looking up at him with tear filled sherry brown eyes. Moving closer he wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him.

"Don't' worry Lina, whatever it is we'll get through it together, partners remember?" He asked as she nodded sniffing as she fought back the tears.

He didn't' know why he hadn't thought of the possibility himself. She'd been unusually emotional lately, and sluggish in the mornings. Shaking his head at his ignorance he promised Fred he'd keep a closer eye in her from now on. He liked to talk to his brother that way every now and then, it made him feel comforted, despite the fact that he could never again answer back.

"Y- you'll be there when it's time?" She whispered more frightened than she had ever been before in her life.

They were talking about a tiny person that would depend on her for the next eighteen years, and even after that they'd come to her for advice and comfort. Could she pull this off?

"Ofcourse Gina, I'll always be there for you," he said quieting her fears as he combined their names. She could make it with him at her side, she wouldn't be alone, and the baby was his link to Fred too. They'd actually share the same Dna being identical.

"Good to know Lorge, I'll hold you to that during those two am feedings," She said as they grinned at each other. It was like being given a gift. Getting a piece of Fred back they hadn't expected.

Arriving in the hospital they were separated as he was shown to a seat in the waiting room and she was taken back for her exam. They'd referred to her as his wife, and neither had bothered to correct them dreading the explanation that would have followed.

Leaning his head back he was taken back to the moment before they'd separated in the battle.

_"Forge wait!" Fred said waving him over as the groups began to assemble. _

"_What is it Gred?" he asked seeing his brother serious expression. _

" _I need you to promise me something," he said as he nodded. _

"_IF anything happens to me I want you to take care of my Angel okay? Stay with her and don't leave her alone" he said as George grinned. _

"_Course Gred, but it's not going to be necessary," he said as his brothers grin returned. _

"_Makes me feel better knowing any way," he said as they separated to lead their groups_.

Surfacing from the memory as Lina walked back out he knew before she opened her mouth that she was pregnant. There was a twinkle in her eyes that had been long absent.

_:I'll take care of her Fred:_ he told his twin swearing for a moment he'd felt his brother's gratitude.

"Its official, there's a little Freddy in there," She whispered smiling as he pulled her into a hug. Knowing a piece of his brother would be entering the world soon made his loss a little easier to bear.


	8. Announcement

Announcement

An: Ello , Ello everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know this chapter is short, but sometimes my muse has a mind of its own. Hope you enjoy.

Mackgirl you've been there with this story from the start, thanks so much for you continued reviews and support. I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter.

Dezidemona16 Welcome aboard, can't wait to see what you think of the latest twist in circumstances.

mytondeftiger- I thought that was such a "George" thing to do too! Haha glad you saw it as being in character too.

Placing her hand over her still flat waist Angelina shook slightly as they approached the Burrow that night. They had kept the news to themselves for the past week waiting for this Sunday dinner when everyone would be in one place, but now that the time had arrived she was terrified. There would be nothing crueler than to give them false hope. What if she didn't' carry this baby to full term? It would be like loosing Fred all over again. Feeling George wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her close to his side she smiled grateful for his support. It was like he knew what she was thinking more and more these days.

As if the baby living inside of her connected them, bonding them even closer. Since hearing about the mini Weasley developing inside of her belly George had become more than just her best mate, her was her protector and provider. Reminding her not to push herself to hard, as he forced her to take breaks and eat. Ron had grown suspicious flashing them curious glances as he caught them whispering with their heads together over a dozen times at the shop.

"Don't worry Gina everything will be fine," he said as she nodded forcing a smile as she fought down the nausea that threatened to creep up her throat. She used to have nerves of steel but the baby was changing that.

Knocking on the door they were greeted by a beaming Molly. She lived for the one day a week when her family was all together and she didn't have to anxiously keep an eye on the family clock.

"Come in , come in you two, " She said laughing as she hugged them both taking their coats and hanging them on the coat rack as they headed in t to the den where everyone was gathered. Standing back she smiled as a chorus of greetings rang out. They were still the walking wounded, but they were healing. There had been a period of time when she wasn't sure if George would be able to get through it, but then Angelina had become his focus, and things had changed. Strange some might think, but to her it made perfect sense. Ofcourse he would take care of the one thing Fred cherished most now that he was no longer able to.

Shaking her head she moved to Arthur smiling as they took in their brood.

Seated between George and Ron Angelina tried to relax. They hadn't discussed when they were going to make the announcement and right not it was like she was playing a game of jump rope. Watching the rope go round and round as she tried to figure the best time to make her move and ease in.

"Now that we're all together, I have something I'd like to show every one," Molly said making them look up as she came in to the room with Charlie.

"Quite down, quite down," Molly said, as the mumbling started among them as they tried to figure out what they're Mother had done now.

" I woke up this morning and found an addition to the family clock," She said directing their attention to the wooden piece that now held Angelina's likeness as well.

"I'd say that was quite fitting!" Charlie said setting off the rest of the family.

"Here Here!" Bill said as Ginny laughed as they took in her jaw dropped expression.

"About Bloody time," Ron said as They all turned to look at George who remained silent.

" I think its perfect," he said as they gazed at each other and she gave a tiny nod.

" We were going to wait until after dinner, but I think now is the perfect time for our announcement," George said taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently to encourage her a she stood.

"We just found out that I'm three months pregnant," She whispered clearing her throat when a silence fell making her stomach churn.

"Merlin!" Ron said breaking the awkward silence that had feel.

" I knew you two had been keeping a secret the past week , but I never would have guessed it to be that," Ron said shaking his head as the den became a flurry of motion . Tears, hugs and congratulations mingled together as they all shared in a joy and a part of them healed. Though they had all suffered a great lose, the new birth was an unexpected gain. The first step towards the light after the darkness they'd endured.

"Well that went better than I expected Lorge," Angelina said as they made their way into their flat late that night.

" I think it was just the news everyone needed to hear," he said smiling as he studied her face. For the first time in a long time the smile she had reached her eyes. He was noticing a lot of little things about her were changing. Her skin seemed to glow and her dark eyes held mysteries. She would wear mother hood well.

"And what timing with the clock changing last night," She said as he nodded. The clock was only announcing what they'd all felt for months now. The only thing that could make it more official would be to make her last name Weasley.

_: You could_: A tiny voice said shocking him. Where the hell had that thought come from? She was his best mate, and the love of his brother's, to think of her any other way would be a betrayal to his brother's memory.


	9. Something New

A/N: I'm hoping every one is still enjoying the tale I'm reading as I bring it to a close in the next few chapters. George has been chirping in my ear about a new adventure I shall work on next . To everyone reading and reviewing I'd like to say thank you, and to others who put me on their favorite or alert much thanks as well. Please review and tell me what you think it lets me know people are reading my work.

Mack: Glad you liked Ang's hand on the clock it made me smile as well . It just seemed appropriate.

Mytondeftiger: Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.

Ps. I've started a Charlie Weasley story called Weasley Johnson History so check that out to if you can :D

"Oi Lina! What are you doing?" George asked rushing over to take the box from her as she walked out of the storage room.

"Its not heavy at all," She said as he ignored her shaking his head.

"Just relax," he said making her roll her eyes. She loved him dearly but at times like this she wanted to hit him upside the head with something.

Ever since they'd made the big announcement she hadn't been able to do much of anything despite the fact that she was only five months. Her stomach was starting to rounding quickly and she found every new development a source of joy and pain. She was happy that the life inside her was blooming but sad that Fred wasn't' here to experience it. Things were different now; she accepted the fact that he was gone. With the baby on the way she was forced to look towards the future, but she found her self-looking forward to things she had no right to.

Like seeing George the first thing in the morning all heavy lids and mussed hair, hearing his laughter, and enjoying the warmth his body exuded when he hugged her. She ad always been able to tell the two apart so it wasn't like she was attempting to replace one for the other, and that frightened her. What kind of person would she be to lose one twin and go to the other? The books said her hormones would be on the fritz for the next year almost so she mostly attributed her new attraction to that. But deep down she knew she was lying.

" If I relaxed any more Id' be asleep!" She said as he chuckled knowing her hormones were flaring again.

She'd changed so much from the girl he knew back at Hogwarts. She was gentler now, and he found himself feeling horribly protective. Before she'd always been the kind of girl who could take care of herself but between her grief from Fred and the babe growing inside her she was slightly fragile. Opening the box he began to restock grateful for the customer who'd come in and she forgot him. She'd never had a problem letting him know what was on her mind. Something Ron found a lot of humor in.

"You two fight like an old married couple," Ron had said laughing when he had flashed him a scowl.

He had no ideal how close to home he hit with that comment. For the most part they spent the majority of their time together, and it was continuing to give him mixed emotions. Looking up as her laughter rang out once more he sighed. She was so beautiful without trying to be. His Mother said that sometimes the men living with pregnant women seemed to take on their cravings and weight gain, so maybe he was some how taking on her increased hormones.

"Hey you two ready for me to take over the shop now?" Ron asked apparating a half an hour later as he nodded. They had given Ron the first half of the day off so they could go shopping for baby items.

"Lina are you ready to eat?" he asked laughing when her face light up.

"When am I not these days?" how was lunch Ron?" she asked easing herself up from the floor display she'd been working on.

"Good, Hermione says to tell you both Hello," he said hanging his coat up in the store room before coming to stand behind the register. Taking in their matching jeans and black t-shirts he shook his head. They were off ducks to be sure, but he was used to seeing it now. At times they echoed each other in an eerie Fred and George like manner that sent goose bumps up and down his arms.

"Well we'll be off then, George said disappearing with a loud crack only to reappear with two broom sticks. Normally aparating was fine up until the six month of pregnancy, but since there was a chance she might be carrying twins they were playing it safe.

"All right than, goodbye you two," he said as they took off for the shops.

"Have you thought of what theme you want to go with?" George asked as they left the restaurant they'd just eaten in.

"I've been trying to think about it, but its hard when I have so many options, and I don't' want to know what I'm having," She said as he nodded offering her his arm as they walked.

" I did decide one thing though George," She said smiling as he looked down at her curiously. .

" I would like to name It Fred, Freddie if its' a girl," She said making him smile as he nodded his approval.

" I think he'd love that," he said as she beamed.

" I was thinking maybe we could decorate in blue, " She said as he beamed.

"That's' our favorite color," He said as she nodded.

" I know," she whispered as they headed into the baby shop.

Lost in a world of tiny blankets, and cribs in every color she went from display to display with George patiently following behind her. There were so many things to choose from. Spotting a midnight blue sheet set with stars that looked like the emblem from Weasley Wizard Wheezes she was sold.

" I want that one," She said running a hand over the print. Seeing a crib that reminded her of the wood that was reminiscent of their first Weasley and Weasley suitcase in school she grinned.

" I like that too George," she said as I he nodded.

"I'll just get the clerks attention," He said waving the woman over.

"Oh what a lovely couple you two make, is this your first child?" She asked as they paused.

To explain everything would only bring an awkward sadness so they lied.

"Yes," She said taking the lead as they lady beamed.

"Excellent choices you've made, that wood is quite sturdy, and you know rosewood is said to have a calming effect on children," She said taking down the information and leading them to the register.

Allowing George to handle the delivery she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. When she'd called them a lovely couple it had felt good. She relied on George for so much these days she couldn't help but wonder if there could be more at times.

"_Mrs. George Weasley," She whispered mentally hating that she liked the sound of it. _

"Are you ready to move on to the next store then?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts as she nodded and genius struck.

" I know exactly how I want to do the babies room," She said grinning as they headed back to their brooms.

"How?"

"A deep blue with stars , the kind that actually twinkle at night and form constellations, and I want do have the W we use for the shop on the wall too," She said as he watched her eyes light up as she spoke.

" I want to do a mural too, you and Fred flying away on broomsticks," she said as he grinned.

" I think its my favorite story, that was the moment you became a legend at Hogwarts," She said as he flushed slightly.

"A legend eh?" he asked as she nodded.

"We should add the portable swamp in the mural too, not too large mind you , but placed over the crib so its like he can look down on his child," She whispered dreamily smiling .

" I think that's brilliant Lina," he said moving to brush a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Lorge," she whispered feeling like a flock of butterflies had been released in her stomach as his skin brushed hers briefly.

"Come on, let's see if we can get in and out of there before it gets any busier," George said taking her hand in his own before weaving his way through the crowd.

Two hours later they entered the flat with everything they needed for the babies room.

"Oh it feels good to be off my feet," Angelina said easing onto the couch as he sat beside her.

" Your belly seems to grow bigger each day," he said as she nodded content to lean her weight against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was convinced she was carrying twins and as time went by she was beginning to agree with him.

"Oh," she whispered jerking away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning to face her as she shook her head and turned to look up at his concerned face.

"I just felt the baby kick," She whispered shaking her head as he took a deep breath.

"Here," she whispered moving his hand to her belly as he held his breath completely still until he was rewarded with the tiny fluttering that was the baby in motion.

"Gina," he whispered shaking his head in awe.

" I know Lorge," She said smiling up at him as he massaged her extended belly.

Locking eyes they looked away as something moved through both of them to raw and new to be explored just yet.


	10. Holiday Spirit

A/N:

Mack : They both are very into each other, but I can see why they would hesitate and feel guilty about the attraction as well. The to dears deserve some happiness though.

Holiday Spirit 

Moving around the flat wasn't' as easy as it used to be now that she was six months pregnant with twins, but Angelina couldn't help but be in a good mood as she decorated. It was Christmas time, her favorite time of year with all the snow and bright red and green everywhere. A muggle Christmas was an amazing thing to behold though, they went all out. Using her wand to arrange some garland she smiled. George was closing up downstairs soon with Ron. She'd taken to working half days in the store using the other half to catch up on paper work and develop advertisement. It kept her off her feet, and the boys out of her hair for a while. Humming a Christmas tune along with the radio she paused to take in her handy work and nodded. It looked good. Running a hand over her stomach she smiled as her babies kicked back. They were going to be beaters at the rate they were going keeping her up at night and uncomfortable.

And Dear job felt it his duty to stay up right beside her. It was a wonder he was fully functioning as early as he rose every day on such little sleep. George… just the thought of him made her face flame. It was times like these when she was glad her mocha skin tones hide the blushing she was doing. Things between them had changed over the months though neither of them had spoken a word about it out loud. Small changes, they held hands, and touched more, and he looked at her differently. IF anyone had noticed, they'd kept it to themselves, and for that they were both grateful. It was still a touch subject.

Each time they took one step forward in the right direction their guilt took them two steps in the opposite direction. She knew Fred would want them to move on, but it seemed to sudden and for it to be George. Shaking her head at her thoughts. It would happen in its own time. Least that's what Fleur kept telling her when she asked how she was coping. She sometimes wondered If the blonde saw more than they ever gave her credit for. She always made sure she and George were seated together at functions and if she ever needed assistance she sent him her way. Of course the whole family did that.

They'd become a package deal now, George and Angelina. Only natural when you considered the fact that they dressed alike, lived together and were beginning to finish one another's sentences. Looking up as the door opened she smiled.

"Lorge I missed you," She said as he came over to hug her and she savored his closeness inhaling his scent. He smelled like rain and wind mixed with laughter and cinnamon. It was similar to Fred's but different in its own right.

"Missed you too Gina, how's the duo?" he asked moving back.

"Active," she said rolling her eyes as he grinned.

"If you think that now wait till their walking and talking," he said laughing as her eyes grew wide.

"Bloody hell," she whispered picturing two flamed haired terrors playing one prank after another.

"Don't worry I'll teach them everything I know," he said as she shook her head.

"Your supposed to be making sure I stay relaxed, not riling me up," She said shaking her head at his cheeky grin.

"Right, Right," he said taking in the decorations.

"It looks good Gina, I hope you didn't spend to long on your feet," He said as she shook her head.

" I just finished a few moments ago, are we still going to Bill and Fluer's for dinner?" she asked as he nodded. The two had been after them to visit for a while, when Bill stopped by the store and invited them to dinner a few days ago.

"Yes they said to come by about eight," he said as she nodded.

Changing from their work clothes they decided on a pair of if black pants and their sweaters to ward of the cold before wrapping up in thick jackets before climbing aboard their brooms.

"Oi, that's getting more and more uncomfortable," She said allowing him to help her off the broom as they headed up to the house.

"You feeling okay?" he asked leaning in as she nodded.

"Just clumsy," She said letting out an annoyed breath as he hid his smile. The avid Quidditch player was thrown off by the cumbersome weight the twins added.

"Oh Ello Ello Welcome," Fleur said ushering them in as she took their coats and Bill walked in from the kitchen to great them.

"Good to have you two here," He said taking his turn hugging them both as Fleur took Angelina and lead her into the kitchen to finish the meal and have girl talk. Grinning when Lina shot him a look that said "If were not out in fifteen minutes come get me" he turned to his brother.

"So how's the cursing going Bill?" he asked as they moved to sit in chairs by the fire.

"Pretty good, I've been able to stay pretty close to home lately which makes Fleur happy," he said as George nodded. The war might have been over, but they were all still slightly spooked.

"How are things with Angelina?"

"She's doing well, but I know the weight gets to her from time to time, I've been trying to keep her off her feet as much as possible, but you know how stubborn she is , you saw her in action on the field before," he said shaking his head as Bill nodded grinning. Angelina Johnson was a fierce thing on the Quidditch pitch and the steely back bone carried over in everything she did.

"So ow are u?" Fleur asked as she used her wand to stir the food simmering on the stove.

" I'm good, my back aches every now and then, but I can't complain ," She said as Fleur nodded.

"Zee Sadness is not so bad ne more eh?" she asked as Angelina shook her head. The children and George made her life to full for her to dwell on the dark days past.

"No," She agreed as her would be sister in law smiled.

"Zis is a good thins I zink," She said nodding as Angelina raised an eyebrow. She'd been fishing for something, and though she hadn't said much she seemed to have found her answer.

"I tink it is ready," She said moving to set the table as they called the boys in to eat.

Talking over dinner they discovered the two had plans to split Christmas that year . A week in France, and a week in London for the usual burrow holiday celebration. Angelina's family was planning on sporadically visiting because they were placed all over the world at the moment.

" Wouldn't it be a wonderful present if ze were born on Christmas or Christmas Eve?" Fleur asked making Angelina choke. Most woman didn't' carry twins to full term, but that was way too soon.

" I don't' think we're quite ready for them to make their appearance yet," George said smiling as he patted her back gently hanging her his glass of butter beer.

"Have you thought of names?" Bill asked as she looked at George and smiled. She'd had plenty of time to think working only half days, and she'd come up with a second name.

"Fred, or Freddie for one and I think I like Giselle or Griffin or George to keep the F and G theme," She said as he beamed.

"You didn't' tell me that!" he said as she nodded.

" I was saving it as a surprise… you like it?" she asked as he nodded.

"How could I not? I'm honored Lina," he said hugging her as the two looked on exchanging a meaningful look.

"O, look!" Fleur exclaimed making them both look up and swallow nervously as they realized they were seated beneath mistletoe.

"You must follow zee tradition, no?" She asked beaming happily.

"I suppose so," Angelina said looking up at him nervously.

"Give us a kiss Gina," George said putting her at ease as she giggled and nodded leaning in to place her lips on to his.

Shocked when electricity shot up her entire body and he used her gasp to deepen the kiss slightly she felt fireworks go off behind her eyelids before they pulled away flushed and slightly embarrassed at the public display. That moment had been building for a long time and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he hadn't been disappointed.

"Wonderful," Fleur said clapping as they were pulled into another conversation.

"Thanks for having us over Fleur dinner was lovely," Angelina said as they made the bundled up and prepared to make their way home.

"You are mos welcome," she said hugging her as they all said their goodbyes and the two headed outside aware that they needed to talk.

Arriving at the flat they made their way up the stairs and inside silently as they each gathered their thoughts.

" I'm not sorry we kissed," Angelina began timidly as he turned to look at her relieved.

"You're not?" He asked as she shook her head.

"We both know that was a long time coming," She whispered honestly as he nodded.

" I know Lina, but some how I can't help but feel guilty, like it should be Fred here , and not me," He admitted as she shook her head.

" No George, everything happens just the way it's meant to be, " She said reaching out to place her hand on his arm.

" I've always love you both, in different ways yes, but it was love just the same. Had things been reversed I would be mourning you just as deeply," She said as honestly as his eyes grew moist. He had often wondered if she wished Fred was here in his place but he head his answer now. It was one less thing to haunt him.

" I know that your worried that I'm trying to replace him with you George, but, I see you for who you are, I always have, even when we were first years I could tell you apart," She said as he nodded.

" George … a part of me will always love Fred, and miss him, but who could ever understand that better than you," She whispered as he brought a shaking hand up to her cheek.

"You feel it to then.? The attraction between us?" He asked leaning in closer as she nodded.

"What do we do then Gina?" he asked as she licked her lips nervously. They couldn't pretend tonight had never happened, and yet she wasn't sure how the Weasley family would react, or their friend for that matter.

" I- I don't' know George, could we really go back to the way we were before now?" She asked admitting she wanted to feel his lips moving over hers again.

"No," he whispered running a hand over her lips as she sighed.

"Shall we try it then?" He asked nervously shifting his weight from side to side as he waited for her response.

"Yeah," She said nodding as he grinned.


	11. A Blessing

A/n: Mackgirl: what would I do with out your reviews? Thanks for the support! I can see this happening in my head I just hope I am keeping George in character as I progress forward.

A Blessing

Waking slowly he knew as he opened his eyes to the sunshine flooding into the window it was going to be a bad day. His heart was heavy and the depression loomed over him like a cloud despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve. It came that way thought, the sadness brought on by different triggers, a memory, a dream perhaps a comment someone made about Fred. He could never predict when it would hit but the one constant was his Lina always there to get him through it and on occasion coax him into a more pleasant mood. She too had her bad days and he was there to hold her close and wipe away her tears as they remembered the person who had meant so much to them both. This was his fist holiday without Fred by his side, and he wasn't sure he could even feign happiness for his family. Hearing the bed across from him squeak slightly he knew Angelina was up more than likely just to go to the bathroom. The twins seemed to love sitting on her bladder these days.

Smiling at the thought of the babes in her belly he let his mind wander to thoughts of her Angelina. They were slowly finding their way together, though he was still susceptible to bouts of guilt. It was like he had stepped in where Fred left out, and though he knew she didn't' feel that way he suspected it would always bother him in some way. Hearing the bathroom door open once more he listened as her steps brought her to his bad sighing when she eased on to the bed beside him and slid beneath the covers silently. She always seemed to know when he just needed her to be there.

Sighing as she pressed her rounded belly into his back and wrapped an arm around his waist he soaked in her warmth.

" I miss him too," She whispered resting her head on his shoulders as he took in a shaky breath as the tears welled up.

It was all wrong, Fred should be in the room on the other side of the wall with Angelina snuggled up to him. Shaking slightly he let the tears he'd been holding back for weeks fall. The holidays had always been their favorite time of year and everything lately reminding him of his brother. Feeling her move back just enough to stroke his back he was grateful for her silent support. Some times there was nothing you could say to make things better, and he hated when people told him things would be all right. Until there was a way to bring Fred back, it would never truly be all right.

"We should go see him," She whispered running a hand through his hair as he tensed. He hadn't been to the grave since they buried him. Rolling on to his side to face her he meet her watery dark brown eyes.

"Just me and you?" he whispered as she nodded.

" Just to say hello and we miss him… and introduce him to the twins," She whispered as he nodded liking the ideal. Suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was see his brother.

" Id' like that Lina," he whispered as she gave him a shaky smile.

"Me too," She said as they lied in bed a while longer before getting up. Dressed in Green corduroys and thick navy blue sweaters they ate a silent breakfast before bundling up in scarves and gloves and climbing on their brooms.

The ride was long and chilled and he used a warming spell on Lina the moment they landed not wanting her to get sick.

"Ready?" He asked taking her hand in his as she nodded and he lead them to the stone that held his brothers laughing likeness.

"Hello Fred," he whispered leaning in to run his hands over the stone lovingly.

"It isn't the same here with out you, we came to say hello, sorry we haven't been before but … I just don't' think we could face it until now," he whispered quietly as they both went silent lost in their own thoughts and memories.

" I wanted to bring the twins her to meet you while I could still fly… I know your watching over us, but being here makes you seem closer some how," she whispered pulling out her wand as she decorated the stone festively with garland and a wreath.

" I know how much you loved Christmas so I figured we'd bring you some cheer," She whispered turning to look at George who nodded his approval. Fred would have liked it, but it was something he never would have though to do on his own.

" I hope that you are fine with me and Lina… it just happened," he whispered closing his eyes as the guilt ate at him.

"George," Angelina whispered sounding slightly frightened as he turned to her concerned.

"The babies?" he asked as she shook her head and gestured for him to look up.

"Merlin's pants," he whispered at the site of the snow-white dove that landed on the stone with an sprig of mistletoe in its beak.

"DO you think?" She whispered starring at the bird who seemed to have an all to human like spark in its eyes.

" Yeah I do," he whispered knowing it was Fred's way of letting them know he approved.

"Thanks Gred," he whispered pulling Lina to him, as the bird seemed to give a nod before flying away.

Standing a while longer they turned to leave with lighter hearts. If Fred approved that was all that truly mattered. Even if the rest of his family was shocked they would come around. They all ready loved Angelina, and as protective as his Mother was he didn't' think any other girl would be a better match in her eyes.

Returning to the flat they wrapped a few last minute gifts as they whittled down the rest of the day together in comfortable silence.

Arriving at the Burrow George helped Angelina off her broom before knocking.

"Ah! They've finally arrived!" Charlie said welcoming them into the full house and leading Angelina over to the fire after George helped her out of her coat.

" Last to arrive as usual George," Ron said making him smile. Some things never changed.

"Had to make an entrance Ronikins," he said making the others laugh as Ron scowled. He had never appreciated the nicknames his brother had come up with.

" Charlie its good to see you," he said hugging his often absent brother as he smiled.

It was good to have everyone back together again, though there was a place that would forever be empty.

" We wanted to start the day off with a moment of silence for Fred," Molly said sniffing slightly as everyone nodded looking at George who swallowed hard as Angelina managed to stand and made her way over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" I think it's a good ideal mum, we went to see his grave today and decorated it, we thought he'd like that," he said clearing his throat as the others nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't' seem right to honor Fred with silence really," Ginny said perched next to Harry who was seated across from Ron and Hermione.

" I think your right Ginny," Bill said as Fleur nodded her agreement.

" Maybe we should all share a memory," Angelina suggested as George let his hand creep up to her own and squeezed gently.

"Brilliant Angelina!" Arthur said.

"I'll start," Percy said as the room grew silent. They had all been dealing with loss but George knew Percy felt guilty.

" Fred always had a way of making it impossible to stay mad at him, I'll never forget the time I was left to watch the twins and Ron while out parents were out. I was sitting down here reading when I heard a loud bang, Jumping up I headed for the stairs only to see two soot covered boys appear at the top with their hair sticking on end, grinning. They said they had been experimenting for school that we all know now was for the store. I wanted to yell but they looked so ridiculous all I could do was laugh, which had them asking me if I was quite all right, which only made me laugh even harder," he said shaking his head as the others laughed easily able to picture the scenario in their minds.

"We'd thought we'd finally driven you around the bend," George said shaking his head as took Lina's hand and brought her around to share the seat with him.

He didn't like her on her feet too long, and he knew she needed to be near him right now.

Molly recalled how the twins had seemed most at ease together in one crib, claiming she should have known then that they'd be trouble together. Arthur retold the tale of Dudley and the Ton-Tongue taffy which had them all laughing and Harry grinning. After all they'd put him through it was a well-deserved bit of revenge. Bill and Charlie brought up more child hood antic that had them all laughing while Ron and Herminone both brought up things they had looked the other way at as prefects.

Fleur had a humorous story about the wedding rehearsals and Harry talked about the Quidditch world cup, and how over the top all the Weasley boys had been. That had been one of George's favorite memories as well. Ginny remembered the first time Fred had made her angry enough to use a bat boogey curse and how proud he'd been even as George had laughed hysterically at the disgusting mess he'd been. Turning his head to look at Angelina as her time came he knew they were saving him for last.

"Well, I have many memories of Fred, it seems almost from the moment I met the twins I was pulled into their schemes," She said as the others chuckled.

"But I think my favorite memories has to be when he asked me to the ball, because that was really when "we" as a couple started "She said as Harry and Ron chuckled remembering how smoothly he'd asked her out.

"_If you called a paper ball to the head and gestures smooth,"_ George thought shaking his head. They had all still been young and innocent then.

" I don't' know that I could think of just one memory for Fred, but I can tell you our most triumphant," he said a moment later as everyone turned to look at him.

Telling first hand their escape from Hogwarts during their seventh year he grinned as applause broke out.

" I thought you were going to kill us," he said as Molly smiled.

"The thought crossed my mind a few hundred times, but I knew you had to stand up for what you believed, and I couldn't find fault with that," She said shaking her head as he smiled.

Moving past the memories of Fred they all headed to eat where Lina was teased for her appetite.

" I think you're eating more than Ron, which I didn't think was possible," Ginny said as they all laughed.

"She's eating for two now, leave her alone," George said.

"Yeah leave me alone," Angelina chimed in as they froze turning to each other in shock as silence fell over the room. Exchanging a look they knew it was time to come clean.

"Lina and I are dating," George said as everyone turned to look at them.

"About Bloody time you admitted it!" Ron said as they turned to look at him shocked.

" You owe me a galleon!" Bill said grinning as Charlie scowled.

" Wait you all knew !" Angelina said shaking her head as they all nodded.

"We suspected somting," Fleur said nodding as they turned to look at the head of the table where Molly and Arthur set.

" I don't think you two could find better matches," Molly said carefully as they let out a breath. She could make your life hell if she didn't' agree with a choice you made or were making.

" A toast to the new couple!" Arthur said grinning as they all raised their cups.

" To the new couple!" They cheered as they grinned.

Placing their gifts under the tree they all headed to their rooms to bed down as the night wore on.

"Well that went better than I expected it to," Angelina said snuggled in the bed beside him in the room they still stayed in occasionally.

"Should have known they would have picked up on it , as nosey as they all are," George said shaking his head as she giggled.

"Too true, night Lorge," she said closing her eyes as she settled in.

"Night Lina," he replied running a hand through her hair as he went over the days events in his head.

It really hadn't been such a bad day after all.


	12. A New Year

A/N : Mack , Glad you like it. I thought it was very Weasley to bet as well. I loved how they were relieved that Molly approved.

**New Years**

Sitting up in bed she winced as the pains hit her belly. Was it more Braxton Hicks or actual labor? She's been having false labor pains since after Christmas and she didn't' want to take him from the shop unless it was necessary. They were in the middle of a New Year sale and they'd been to St. Mungo' s half a dozen times in the past two weeks as it was. Managing to stand up she breathed through the pain in hopes that she could walk out the cramps.

"It's a bloody made house in here today," Ron said shaking his head as he rang up another customer.

They were having a massive sale to push out the majority of their old inventory and it had worked better than they had expected.

"We'll have plenty of room for new products," he said trying to shake off the tension that settled in his back.

He didn't like to be away from Lina when she was so far along. She'd been having a lot of false labor pains lately and he got the feeling the twins would be making their appearance soon. They'd made it through Christmas without going into labor much to Fleur's disappointment. Going back to restock the skiving snack boxes her froze. Something was wrong.

"Ron I need to go check on Lina," he said standing as his stomach clenched.

" Now?" Ron asked as his eyes grew wide and his face fell as his brother disappeared with a loud crack.

"Merlin's pants!" He said returning to the register as he shook his head.

"Gina, are you okay?" He asked appearing in the flat.

"Lorge I think it might be time," She said as his eyes grew wide.

She couldn't apparate and a broom was out of the question.

"I'll be right back Lina," he said apparating to the burrow to send his mother to their flat before appearing in St. Mungo's to get a car sent to them.

"Now just relax love, this might take a while," Molly said grasping her hand as she nodded practicing the breathing technique she'd read about. Once they were at the hospital they'd give her a potion for pain, but until then she was on her own.

"How did you do this so many times?" She asked as Molly chuckled.

"You sort of forget the pain in between births, it's the sign that you're ready for another one," She said laughing when Angelina flashed her a look that said she must be nutters.

"Bloody hell, who could forget this?" She asked as George reappeared taking her other hand as she leaned in to him.

Taken to St. Mungo's in a car she was in a bed and being given a numbing potion as they waited for the newest arrivals. The waiting room was crowded with red heads and schoolmates as well as the Johnson brood. When it was time to push she asked the healer to bring in George ignoring her comment about it being most unusual to have a male in the birthing room. Holding her hand he lent his strength wiping her forehead and rubbing her shoulder as she tried to expel the bodies she'd carried for so long.

"Give us one big push Angelina, I see the head," The healer said as she gritted her teeth baring down as a long caramel colored babes entered the world wailing.

"That's Freddie" She said grinning as her heavy lids lowered and the pressures she'd been feeling eased as the healer cleaned her off and they wrapped her in a pink blanket. Sucking in air as the pressure built up once more she was pushing out the second babe a few minutes later.

"It's another girl," The healer said cleaning her as Angelina sighed with relief as they disposed of the after birth and she was able to relax. She'd entered the world more silently than her counter part. Giving a tiny cry before her face flushed with the bloom of health.

"You did so good Lina," George said leaning in to kiss her lips gently as the babies were brought over and placed in her arms.

"I want to name her Gwendolyn, Fred, and Gwen," She whispered holding them in her arms as they smiled over their tiny heads.

He'd make sure they knew all about their Father as they got older, but for now he would raise them as his own. Gwen and Fred were their girls now. They were identical with matching sets of gray eyes, caramel skin and full heads of red hair.

"I'll go make the announcement," he said moving out of the room as he grinned feeling like his heart was full to the brim. It was like walking on clouds.

"It's identical girls, Fred and Gwen!" He said grinning as everyone stood, all-talking at once.

They were the first grandchildren to be born and that was a huge deal to their Mother who was beaming. It helped to heal some of the hurt that Fred's death had left. Two new lives from him, like a last minute present.

"Leave it to a Weasley to born on New Years Eve, it'll be a huge celebration every year," Lee said grinning as George beamed.

"Oh we're in for it now," Bill said grinning as they all laughed.

"Lina's exhausted, but she wants to see everyone," he said as they all went in two at a time.

After an over night stay Angelina Fred and Gwen were allowed home, and they settled into their new home in the flat. Even at a few weeks old Fred and Gwen took after their namesakes crying unless they were placed in a crib together and taking on a sunny disposition. Every one helped for the first couple of weeks helping out with the store while they stayed at home; awake with the twins half the night and stealing sleep in small spurts between feedings. As they grew they were able to see Fred's likeness in the shape of their face, and the hair, but their eye shapes and noses were all Angelina.

George thought they were the prettiest babes he'd ever seen, but as the proud papa he was more than a little bias.

" I can't believe how perfect they are," George whispered as he walked back into living room from the nursery.

"Our tiny miracles," She said sighing as he sat beside her wrapping an arm around her waist. It was rare that they had down time like this.

"Gina," he whispered tilting her head up as he kissed her gently.

" Oh Lorge, this was more than I ever could have hoped for," She said as he nodded. He hadn't thought he would ever truly be happy again, and now he knew differently. They still both had a long way to go, but it was possible.

"Gina, I-" he started as she placed two fingers on his lips shaking her head.

" It's too soon to say Lorge, I don't want you to say until were both sure we really mean it," She whispered as he sighed nodding his head.

They'd been through more in the past few months than most people there age. And though the feelings they had for one another was real, neither was truly free to give their heart to another yet. When they finally said those three words it should be for the right reasons. It wasn't' quite love yet, but it had the possibility to be, and for now that was enough.


	13. Epilogue

Three Years Later Angelina and George finally found the peace and joy that had fought long and hard for.

Mrs. Violet Johnson

Mr. Nicholas Johnson

Mr. And Mrs. Arthur Weasley

request the honor of your presence

at the marriage of

Angelina Johnson

to

Mr. George Weasley

Saturday the first of April

Nineteen hundred and Ninety Nine

at five o' clock

The Burrow


End file.
